Belle of the Ball
by csinycastle85
Summary: Mac grants a wish Stella has. One shot is complete!


**Title: Belle of the Ball**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI:NY it belongs to Anthony Zuiker and CBS.**

**Author's Note: This is also AU, so this story starts in 2011.**

**Beta'd by: lily moonlight**

**Genre: Friendship/Romance**

**Rating: T**

* * *

-May, 2011-

It had been a slow day, so Stella took advantage of this and had sat finishing up paperwork for most of the afternoon. When it was time to get Mac to sign off the files, she went to his office but he was not there. She asked around but no one had seen him. Deciding this was unusual but nothing to be concerned about, Stella returned to her office.

When she got back their, however, she saw an envelope on her desk with Mac's distinct handwriting on it. Carefully picking it up, intrigued by it, she turned it around, opened it, pulled out a simple and elegant invite and read it:

_Stella, my love _

_Since you never went to a prom while at St. Basil's I want to be able to give you a night you will never forget. I will come by at 6:30 to pick you up._

_Sincerely yours, Mac Taylor _

Stella smiled, delighted: under the tough exterior he always displayed, Mac was the sweetest man. Ever since they had stopped playing around, talked openly about their feelings and got together, they had never been happier. They had made their team happy and of course caused Sinclair to be unhappy, but there was nothing the Chief could do about it; they had promised they would always remain professional by keeping their personal life separate from work. So far, they had done that and the Chief had ot been able to find any reason to complain.

Looking at her watch now, Stella saw she had three and a half hours until he came to pick her up and since it was a slow day, she decided she would leave early to get pampered and get ready.

Once her nails were done, she went and bought Mac a boutonniere and then she headed back to her apartment. There she took a quick shower and washed her hair before styling. She had decided to keep her hair style simple so she did a simple updo. With that done, she went to her closet to look for the dress she was going to wear. After a search through her closet she found exactly the right one: she knew it would make Mac weak in the knees; all she needed now were shoes and some accessories such as a diamond barrette, and then she was ready to go.

The doorbell rang at 6:30 pm sharp and Stella grinned; if anyone could be relied upon to be punctual to the second, it was Mac. Slipping on her high heels and gathering up her wrap and purse, she took a deep breath and went to open the door. When she saw him, she felt her heart skip a beat—Mac looked ultra-polished in an expensive looking tux and tie combination.

In contrast, when Mac saw Stella his knees nearly buckled. She looked absolutely ravishing in a green sequined chiffon ball gown that hugged her body in all the right places.

Stella smirked when she saw Mac's reaction. "See something you like, Mac?"

Once he had regained his thoughts Mac managed to speak. "Stella… you look beautiful…and this is for you."

He had produced a beautiful rose corsage and Stella could tell his hand was shaking.

With a beautiful smile on her face Stella graciously accepted. "Why thank you, and this is for you."

Carefully, she pinned the boutonniere on the lapel of Mac's tuxedo.

When Mac found his voice again, he asked regally, "Ms. Stella Bonasera, are you ready for a night you won't forget?"

"Of course," Stella replied, smiling her beautiful smile.

Mac grinned and offered his arm and Stella took it and they were off. When they were at the lobby the guard opened the door and tipped his hat at Mac and Stella; once outside Stella gasped when she saw their ride, it was a black stretch limo parked at the curb. Stella couldn't believe her eyes, she hadn't mind going in an plain SUV. She turned to Mac and said, "Mac, you didn't have to get a limo and…"

Mac said,"…and no buts Stella you deserve the best of everything including the ride."

Stella felt her cheeks blush and after Mac gave the signal to the driver, he looked at Stella, leaned in, kissed her cheek and asked, "Shall we?"

Stella smiled and nodded as she couldn't trust her voice right now.

During the limo ride to their destination, they drank champagne and Mac proposed a toast. "Here is to a wonderful night, filled with wonderful memories."

Stella smiled and they clinked their flutes. Following a twelve minute ride the limo stopped at the destination, Mac got out and offered his hand to his date, Stella accepting with a blushing smile. Once they were out of the limo Stella noted that the weather was just right for early May the sun had not set so the weather was cool but not cold and rainy and as for the location she noted the building had modern edges. When they got inside she saw it was small and cozy—with a place for them to dance, a place for them to eat and get drinks and then a place for them to get their pictures taken. Stella also noted that they were the only ones there except for a few members of the staff who there to wait on them. Stella turned and looked at Mac—she was beyond dumbfounded now. Mac sensed Stella mind was going into overdrive and said, "Stella this is all for you as this is your night and you deserve."

She had always dreamed of prom but never had the chance to be at one, now her dream had come true. Mac saw the look on Stella's face and said, "Ready for your prom?"

Stella nodded because it seemed her voice had left her temporary. After checking in her purse and shawl and Mac looked at Stella and asked, "Ms. Stella Bonasera, may I have the pleasure of this dance?"

Stella found her voice and made her answer known. "Mr. McKenna Taylor you most certainly may."

After that first dance the night went back too quickly for Stella's liking and they were soon in the limo on their way back to her apartment. After Mac tipped the driver extra he escorted Stella back to her apartment.

Once at the door Stella wrapped her arms around Mac's neck, kissed him on the cheek and whispered, "Thank you Mac for a memorable night, you went above and beyond to make to make it happen, you are the best ever. Would you like to come in?"

Mac looked at Stella and answered, "What about your 'no men in your aparment' rule?"

Stella answered cheekily, "Come on Mac you are the one exception."

With that Stella let Mac in and made it an unforgettable night for him.

* * *

**A/N 2: Thanks for reading the "Belle of the Ball"! As always reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
